Yojins
Fact File '''Height: '''Average height of 5 feet to 5.6 feet Tall '''Hair Color: '''Their hair colour is light to medium brown which is curly with ringlets. '''Eye Color: '''Blue or Green '''Notable features: '''Yojins have grey coloured skin, and butterfly wrings that can fold back into their backs. Yojins are able to glide like a glider using their wrings. Introduction General Facts Yojins are very small framed and only average a height of 5 feet to 5.6 feet Tall. Their hair colour is light to medium brown. There hair is curly with ringlets, and they keep it very long. The male species also have long curly hair but they ware it pulled back in a pony tail using silk thread. Yojins have stunning bright eyes that are either Blue or Green. Those who have one blue and one green eye normally suggest a near perfect DNA. The one blue and green coloured eyes is normally only found in the royal family which is considered the most perfect DNA (see Society below for more information). Yojins have grey coloured skin. Their skin colour to humans is quite frightening as to us they look almost dead. They have butterfly wings that can fold back into their backs. Yojins are able to glide like a glider using their wrings. Yojins are great at searching by gliding from high places (e.g. cliffs, trees). The Yojins are known for their silk trades as they produce the best silks in the galaxy. The Yojins are known to be stunning to look at in there silk dresses and gowns, and especially when they fan out and display their beautiful colored wings. Yojins (planet) are ruled by an empress (Royal Family). Only a female can rule (be crowned Empress) and it proceeds down the line of females who has the most perfect DNA. The Empress is very highly respected and is considered the most beautiful Yojin (women) in the Galaxy according to the Yojins. History Yojins have endured much in their past history. They also share a history of that similar to earth only much more horrific. They had many different cultures on their planet which were continuously at war with each other, similar to that on earth back in the 19th – 21st century. Yojins share one familiar story to earth and that was World War 2 – Hitler and his involvement of genocide towards the Jews. Only where we humans on earth were able to evade these attempts, the Yojins were successful. The Yojins wiped out all other cultures. They were able to do this with another cultures help the “Sastma”. For centuries the Yojins and the Sastma lived in Harmony sharing one side of the planet each. But peace was short lived when the Sastma declared war on the Yojins. Yojins won the war by using genocide as their method. The Yojins were so highly involved in DNA and genetic make up and they were able to release a biological weapon that only affected the Sastma (Sastma were albino white skinned), leaving the Yojins as the only living survivors on their planet. After there day of victory the Yojins mourned all the lost cultures on their planet and declared that they would now preserve all cultures and life and maintain peace in the whole galaxy. It only seemed natural for the Yojins to join Starpol in their efforts to maintain peace and preserve all cultures. Body Works The Yojins are very similar to Humans. The only difference is the Yojins have a set of large butterfly wings that sit and fold back into their backs. They also have two livers and their heart is on their right side not their left. Yojins have also mastered prolonging their lives (through their advanced methods and science in DNA) and live double to that of humans. Yojins have very advanced technology where they have developed a brain enhancer computer chip which they call a “Sunn”. This chip increases their memory and ability to think faster. This chip also increases their IQ. This chip is implanted on their foreheads. Culture & Society The Yojins still only reside on one side of their planet. The other side they have preserved in memory of all the cultures lost on their planet. This side of the planet is considered sacred and every effort is made to restore and beautify this side of the planet. The Yojins are allowed access to visit the other half of their planet as long as they do so respectfully. However, most Yojins never venture across the other side. Crime & Punishment Yojins believe in preserving all lives and do not believe in capital punishment. Crime is incredibly low on their planet as the Yojins have developed immunization and DNA manipulation against most genetic and brain disorders (e.g. Psychotic serial killers are non existent on their planet. This also changed Earth's views on what is genetic and what is simply “bad” behavior). Those who commit crime are marked (tattooed) across the forehead, their computer chip (on forehead – it increases there brain functions and memory) is removed and non removable bands are placed around there wrists and ankles. These bands on their hands and ankles track and monitor there every move. If a criminal is doing anything that he should not be doing or is going somewhere where he/she is not meant to be the bands lock together and send electros through there bodies, stopping them from moving. The more they try to break the rules the stronger the electros get. They have to make a choice- they can live a normal life free of crime or they can choose to be tortured for the rest of their lives. Food & Drink Yojins are similar to human in the fact that they enjoy meat and vegetables. Yojins eat a varied diet of fruits, vegetables, meats, nuts, roots, insects and plants. On Victory day they eat a ceremonial dish of Sharnea (which is a bird similar to that of a duck on earth) and Shests (which is similar to Macadamia nuts on earth). This dish is only to be eaten on Victory day and the Sharnea bird is also recognized a sign of victory, peace and life. On earth we view the Yojins Victory ceremony similar to our thanksgiving and Christmas ceremonies and practices. Yojins enjoy a range of drinks but really enjoy “Thorst” which is an alcoholic beverage. Thorst is quite potent which the Yojins seem to be able to handle very well. It is often thought that the two livers that Yojins have aid a great assistance in helping their body’s process the toxins. Society Yojins have a great sense of work and play. Yojins are hard workers but in the off time they love a good party and know how to relax to rid ones self of work tension. Yojins live in tree dwelling structured communities, where all families live close by but in separate dwellings. Each couple (life partners) that live together raise there own children. The “Binal Organization” (see Romance & death) will also select the number of children they are allowed to have. The higher their DNA compatibility the more children they are required to have. The higher your DNA the higher your nobility is. Having large families clearly shows the high level of DNA. Due to this fact Yojins with large families will parade them for everyone to see. Warfare Yojins are very involved in Biological warfare, but refuse to share this technology with other cultures/aliens as Yojins have seen first hand the damage and genocide it can cause to living things. Yojins have gone to great length to ensure none of the technology falls into enemy hands. Yojins have now put theirs skills more towards immunizations, DNA manipulation in curing illnesses and defects rather then creating them. Religion Yojins do not believe in any super beings or Gods. They do have some history where there were cultures who believed in God (s). However, this history has long been gone since the genocide of their race. The Yojins have kept the “Daiorian Bibsea” which was religious documents from the Shasneas who were the first race on their planet to die out. The Shasneas believed the Drayles were Gods, and the Daiorian Bibsea was the practices of there religion. The Yojins have preserved these papers out of respect and memory for the Shasneas. However the Shasneas ancient practices are considered comical to the Yojins. The Yojins are ruled by an empress (royal family). Even though they are not Gods they are treated and respected as Gods. Only the female side can rule and are considered to have the most perfect and pure DNA. Entertainment Yojins serious looks are quite often misconceived because of there eye piercing stares and grim deathly grey skin. Theyenjoy parties and can consume large quantities of alcoholic beverages. The Yojins love tree (street) parties where everybody is welcome. Yojins also have a serious side where they understand the balance between work and pleasure. A lot of their parties are designed for political play. Romance & Death Romance Yojins do not marry as we do on Earth. However they do have life partners, which are chosen for them by their families and “Binal Organization”. The Binal organization role is to check and monitor all Yojins DNA structure. They ensure that they keep Yojins a pure and correct line. A Yojin can only choose a partner that the “Binal Organization” approves is a correct DNA match. It is the Yojins mother and Grandmothers that choose the man (life partner) for their daughter (s). The chosen man and his family have no say in the matter as they must accept all offers. It is up to the “Binal Organization” to approve the union. If the Binal Organization finds that their DNA is not a match then no union can take place. If however, the Binal Organization finds a match then it is up to the mans family to pay a dowry. The dowry is worked out accordingly to the percentage of the DNA match. The higher the percentage of a DNA match the higher the Dowry the males family must pay to the woman’s family. Death Yojins cremate there dead and place the ashes in the deceased most favourite place or the place where they spent most of their lives. Some of the ashes are distributed between family members, close friends and colleagues. The ashes are placed in a “Finin” which are small urns made of mud. On the day of there birth and death each year the Yojins who have received a fern with the deceased ashes kneel in front of it and say the deceased Yojins name three times and then they dip there finger into the ashes and wipe it across their forehead. This ceremony honors the deceased, and any Yojins passing another Yojin with this mark across their forehead must tilt there head in respect and honour of the deceased.